Entry:The One With the Vampires
by Out of this World Contest
Summary: Edward and Emmett move into the Friend's Apartment building around Halloween 1997. Hilarity ensues. Monica/Edward/Rachel and Emmett/Joey.


Thank you so much for taking the time to read the entries for the Anonymous "Out of this World" Contest!

Obviously this is an Anonymous Contest and we wish it to remain so and appreciate your assistance in keeping it that way. We encourage you to leave some love for the wonderful authors that have brought you these fabulous crossover stories. After the winner's have been announced on January 5th, we will be revealing the identities of the authors, so check back if you enjoyed the stories.

Finally, we would like to thank the author's that have submitted their stories and taken the leap into the world of CrossOver fanfiction. We loved reading your stories and wish you the best of luck in the contest!

******Voting begins Sunday, December 20th and the polls will remain open until January 2nd, with the winner's being announced on January 5th on The Fictionators and TwiGirls Next Door. **

**

* * *

**

Anonymous "Out of this World" One-Shot Crossover Contest

**Title:** The One With The Vampires

**Movie Title, TV Show or Book and Author:** Friends

**Recognizable Character(s) from other world:**Monica, Rachel, Phoebe, Ross, Chandler and Joey

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the television show Friends or the novels or movies of the Twilight series. I'm just happy to be playing in these two fun worlds.

**Summary:** Edward and Emmett move into the Friend's Apartment building around Halloween 1997. Hilarity ensures. Monica/Edward/Rachel and Emmett/Joey.

* * *

It was a beautiful October day in Manhattan. The leaves were falling in colors of orange, red, yellow, and the air was crisp. Inside of Central Perk our Friends were gathered and talking about their plans for Halloween.

They were all sitting around the coffee table in the center of the shop. Chandler sat on the far left in a gigantic recliner. He had a large mug of coffee in his hands. He was dressed in khaki slacks and a blue button-down shirt, having just come from work. Monica, Rachel, and Joey all shared the couch. Monica was in a black dress, Rachel a short black skirt and a red sweater, Joey a long sleeve T-shirt and jeans. Monica and Rachel were both enjoying cups of tea. Phoebe sat opposite Chandler in the other recliner, comfortable in her hippy-esque skirt and top.

"And _then, _like that isn't embarrassing enough, he walks in and catches me trying to dry my pants with the hand dryer." Chandler exclaimed boisterously, waving his hands frantically.

Joey acted like he completely understood the situation, and shook his head vigorously as Chandler told the story. "You got the old hot foot." he added matter of factly, looking at the group for agreement.

Everyone in the group stopped what they were doing and looked at Joey, who was proud of the comment.

"Joey, that's not a hot foot." Monica began to explain to him.

"Sure it is. If you stay under the dryer long enough your feet will get hot. And dry too." Joey stated pointing at his shoes.

Before anyone else in the group could say anything, Ross walked in, squished in next to Joey and Monica on the couch , and sighed loudly as he slumped down defeated. He was pouting again, but not because of Rachel for once.

"Bad day at the office?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, what's a matter Doctor Gellar? One of the hyenas from the Africa display run away with a T-Rex bone again?" Rachel asked sharply.

Ross looked at her and squinted his eyes, saying sarcastically "Ha ha, very funny. There's no way a hyena could even get a T-Rex tibia into its…" Ross stopped, catching himself when he realized the joke was on him. "Never mind. No, the Museum needs volunteers for the Lights Out At the Museum night right before Halloween. I had a bunch of graduate students lined up, but they backed out because they were able to get their segmented worm costume working. They decided they would rather head down to Times Square then help out at the event. Now we don't have any help!"

Joey saw an opportunity and sprung into action "Ooo! I could be the front of the worm! I did a play once where I was turning into a worm." Everyone again looked at Joey.

"Oooooorrrrrrr we could all help work the event." Monica chimed in. "We never have any trick or treaters in the building and we'd be done early enough to get back to our place, put up the decorations and have the party we were planning."

Everyone in the group shook their heads in agreement with Monica's suggestion. Ross tilted his head to one side and smiled hugely at the group, looking them over. "You guuuuuuys."

"Speaking of guys, did you all catch a look a those two over at the counter?" Rachel, who was only paying partial attention to Ross, interjected.

Both men at the counter turned around, almost as if on cue. One was tall and built very athletically. He was dressed in jeans and a tight fitting casual sweater. He had curly brown hair, a strong chin, and was massive like a bear. He looked like a college football player out of uniform. The other man was dressed in a collared shirt and jeans, wearing a gray peacoat. His hair was a copper brown, and he had distinct eyes accentuated by heavy eyebrows, and a smile that was warm and mischievous on his stubbly face. He was almost feminine in some respects, compared to the more rugged man. Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, and even Joey swooned just a little bit as the pair turned around and faced the room. Chandler recognized them. "Hey- those are the new guys down the hall. They just moved into Bob Crampers' apartment. He's renting it completely furnished for the fall while he is in Taiwan on business."

"Oh yeah. I heard we were getting some new tenants soon. I wonder where they're from?" Rachel pondered, while looking the smaller of the two up and down like a hunter sizing up her prey.

"HEY! New guys from down the hall," Phoebe yelled across the room at them, "Where are you guys from?" Everyone was momentarily mortified. The men shared a quick glance with each other, and then approached the group causally, walking up to the recliner closest to the counter, standing between it and the couch. "Hi, I'm Emmett and this is my brother Edward. We're from Seattle."

**

Later that week Chandler walked slowly down the hall toward the laundry room in the basement, carrying his laundry basket. He was downtrodden because laundry always made him a little put out. It was boring work, and truth be told, the laundry room in the building was a little scary. He'd never admit t. It was that to Ross or Joey, but it was the truth. If it wasn't so convenient or cheap to do it in the building, he would probably do it on his lunch hour at some nice Laundromat.

As he entered the darkened laundry room, he saw that all of the lights were off, but heard some rustling in one of the corners. He stopped cold. The hairs on his arm rose along with his goose bumps.

"Hello? Is anybody there? HELLO?" Chandler squeaked out meekly.

His questions were met with silence, though the rustling got louder. Chandler slowly reached for the light switch with his left hand, trying to keep as much of his body out in the light of the hallway as possible. His fingers met the switch as he pushed it up, illuminating the room with light. In one corner at the far end of the room, opposite of the dryers, were Emmett and Edward Central Perk. Both were furiously wiping their mouths.

"Uh, hey Chandler. Thanks for finding the, um, light" Emmett said with little conviction as though he was trying to find something to say. Edward was still bent over with his back to Chandler.

"Hey…guys. What's happening?" Chandler felt the words leave his mouth, knowing he, as usual, was saying something stupid.

Edward jumped to his feet and turned around to look at Chandler. As he did the most gigantic chill Chandler had ever felt went down his spine. It felt like he had walked in on something shady and now someone was trying to cover it up. Chandler felt he was in danger. For some reason Emmett and Edward looked feral to him, as though they had fangs and were ready to pounce on him and tear him apart. Why, he had no idea, but he decided not to stick around and find out what was going on.

"Oh. Look at that. Left my Bounce fabric sheets upstairs", he said in a monotone voice as he slowly backed out of the doorway and into the hall. "I can't live without soft…underwear", he said as he looked down at his basket, not even sure at that moment of what group of clothes he was going to wash. As he backed out, he looked at Edward and saw a tiny drop of what looked like blood at the corner of his mouth, and behind him were three dead rats, each torn apart with surgical precision. He turned around and left with all the speed he could muster, running all the way down the hall towards the stairs.

"That was awkward." Said Edward "Shall we finish then?" Emmett nodded with a shake of his head, and they both went back to the corner and their fresh kills.

Chandler took the stairs two at time. He opened the door to his apartment, threw in his laundry basket, slammed his door shut and crossed the hallway like a flash. He threw open Monica and Rachel's door, raced in, and slammed the door behind him. Throwing his back into the door in an vain effort to brace it, he blurted out in one chunk "Holy-mother-of-god-I-think-Edward-and-Emmett-are-VAMPIRES-dear-god-they're-coming-for-me!"

Rachel, Joey, and Monica slowly turned from watching the TV, each gave Chandler a look like he had simply lost his mind.

"What?" Monica questioned Chandler.

"Vampires!" said Chandler "I was getting ready to do my laundry, so I went downstairs to the laundry room and the lights were off. I turned them on and BLAMMO Emmett and Edward were down there blood sucking and, well, blood sucking".

They continued to stare at Chandler.

"And who were they, you know, sucking?" said Rachel.

"I didn't see a WHO. I did see some dead rats" Chandler exclaimed.

"Dude. They were probably just looking for pet rats. I've got a guy I know…" Joey interjected.

"Shut up Joey" said Monica.

"So…you saw them eating rats?" Rachel looked at Chandler even more confused than before.

"Not eating…sucking blood or something" Chandler was still wheezing from the strain of running up the stairs.

"Did they have on big black cloaks and widows peaks too?" Monica stated sarcastically.

"Oooh! Or did they look like that Nosferatu guy? He kinda looks like a bat after all" Joey looked around for agreement. Everyone looked at him as though he had just grown a third arm.

Monica got up and came over towards Chandler. "Maybe they were just downstairs doing _laundry_?"

"I saw what I saw. I know their secret! They're gonna kill me. " Chandler was flailing his arms around wildly.

"Well, I hope they wait until after this weekend's Museum Trick or Treat event. We have you working the coat check." Rachel replied as she turned back towards the TV.

***

The week leading up to Halloween went by quickly. Edward and Emmett made some appearances around the apartment building and at Central Perk, and verified that they would be able to help out Ross the night of the Museum event. Each time that the gang saw Edward and Emmett, they liked them even more. Everyone except Chandler who spent the week running between the locked doors of his apartment and office. The night of the event, both Edward and Emmett came dressed as Bela Lugosi type Draculas. Rachel, Joey, and Monica laughed loudly when they saw Chandler spit out his punch in reaction to their costumes. Monica was dressed as Rose from Titanic. Ross was dressed as something resembling a cheaper pink version of Barney the Dinosaur. Joey came as a hula girl. Phoebe was dressed in a spectacular Audrey II costume that made her look like she stepped right out of the Little Shop of Horrors movie. Rachel was a cheerleader, proudly pointing out that it was her uniform from high school. Chandler was dressed as King Tut, though his melancholy expression, due to his assignment at the coat check, made his costume much more humorous than regal.

Edward was kind and helpful at the Build-A-Skeleton station. Monica, Phoebe, and Rachel all noticed how he talked to each child like they were one of his own. He listened intently to each question and assisted each child with gluing the different parts of the skeleton together. Monica and Rachel in particular both thought he was amazingly calm and patient with kids. They both loved looking at his tight black pants, which in the right light reflected a large lump in the front dressed to the right. Each was hoping for some one-on-one time with Edward later.

Emmett was busy all night hauling boxes of candy and getting each table fresh supplies as needed. Even with a cloak and heavy cotton shirt underneath, his rippling muscles were apparent. Many of the women in the crowd noticed him. He was hard to miss, and Joey noticed too. Joey felt weird about ogling him, but he was not able to remove his eyes from Emmett when he was in his presence.

Ross was working like a mad man. He had set this affair up mainly as an opportunity to see his son Ben. When he finally had a free moment and made his way to the coat check where Chandler had been marooned. "Vampires huh?"

"I can't believe they told you." Chandler smacked his head down onto the desk.

"Well, that's a doozy my friend. How could Monica not tell me that you are being stalked by two young adult vampires?" Ross was smiling

"I SO saw them drinking rat blood!" Chandler exclaimed loudly, as a family of five walked by, hurrying up after his proclamation.

Later Ross, Phoebe and Rachel were cleaning up. Monica, Chandler and Joey had rushed at the end of the event to get back to Monica's apartment to prepare it for the adult Halloween party. Emmett was sweeping up, and Edward was putting craft supplies into a box. "It was really great of you guys to help out tonight. I got a lot of compliments about how you worked with the kids, Edward. Have you ever thought of going into teaching?" Ross was excited because the event had went so well.

"I'm not sure that would be for the best" Edward said, looking slightly uncomfortable for only a moment. "But it was a lot of fun tonight. I'm happy to have helped out. I think the kids all had a great time. You should be proud of the event Ross".

"Yeah! It was great Ross. I carried about eight thousand boxes tonight to different places. Every kid I saw had a smile on their face," Emmett said. "Your dinosaur costume is pretty cool. Ben seemed really impressed with it."

"And you guys totally make excellent vampires" Joey jumped in with both feet, making eye contact with Emmett, but trying to make sure the compliment was understood by both men. For a moment all five froze in place.

"I loved Lugosi in Dracula. I wanted to be him when I was a little girl." said Phoebe, taking the awkwardness out of the air.

"You guys are both coming to the party tonight right?" Ross asked Emmett and Edward.

Emmett immediately responded "Of course. You are going to be there, right Joey?"

"You got it." Joey felt the uncomfortable urges coming to the surface again, and coughed "Cause there is gonna be a whole lot of hot chicks there"

"That's sweet Joey, but we have to stay just friends." said Phoebe.

"We're definitely coming" Edward interrupted. "You all have been so nice to me and my brother. We really appreciate it. It's made our stay in New York very nice." Everyone smiled at the compliment. Edward continued as he quirked and eyebrow "We'd very much like to get to know all of you better".

****

Everyone converged as soon as they could at Rachel and Monica's place. Even Gunther from Central Perk was there dressed as Robert Palmer from his Addicted to Love video.

Chandler sat on the couch dejected while a lady with an amazingly high pitched nasal voice in a vinyl Catwoman suit."Oh. My. Gawd. Chandler Bing. Who are those yummy boys who just came in the door?" Janice's voice was grating to anyone within earshot. Chandler turned around and saw Edward and Emmett came in still dressed as vampires."Oh them. They're vampires. You should really meet them Janice".

The party was a huge success. Edward spent a good portion of it talking to and admiring Monica and Rachel, as if he could not choose between the two of them. Emmett spent the entire night following Joey around.

Most folks left around midnight, including Chandler who was roped into walking Janice home, but Edward and Emmett stuck around to help clean up. When they were finished cleaning up Ross said "I have an early day tomorrow too. Ben is coming over for breakfast and then we are going to the zoo." Joey added "Well, I got an early call tomorrow for a floor wax commercial. I better hit the hay" and faked a yawn.

As they all said goodbye, Ross and Joey headed out the door together. After a few minutes Emmett got up off the couch and grabbed his cloak. "I better be off too. Thanks for having us over for the party, Monica. It was excellent" He walked to the door and Edward followed behind him. "Be careful Emmett. I know what you're after" Edward whispered to him. "Like you aren't trying to score too, going for two older women huh? Hot." Emmett's replied. "Don't worry Edward, I can take care of myself. Thanks again for a great party Monica" Emmett left with a wink that only Edward could see.

"You're not leaving are you Edward?" Monica called. "Could you help us put this really huge bowl away?"

"Sure. I can stick around for awhile." Edward smiled at them both with his dazzling yet coy smile.

Phoebe grabbed her coat and headed for the door too. She looked back at Rachel and Monica and winked in turn at each woman. Both blushed a little when they saw Phoebe do he put away the bowl, Edward came over and sat on the couch between Monica and Rachel. "The party really was very nice" he said to them both. "You all have been so nice to us since we moved in. I really wish there was a way I could show you both my appreciation." Edward smiled and raised his right eyebrow as he looked back and forth between the two women. All at once, Monica grabbed Edward by the neck and went in for a kiss while Rachel reached for his belt and began unbuckling it, unzipping his pants and reaching in for his cock. As Monica kissed Edward deeper, probing his tongue with hers, Rachel pulled his pants down to his ankles, and swallowed his semi erect penis. Her mouth sucked hard on it, moving it in and out of her mouth slowly, taking time to encircle the head with her tongue at the end of each stroke.

Monica continued to kiss Edward, and he began to unbutton her blouse. He reached in and felt her small pert breasts. They responded to his touch, especially the nipples. As he became more erect and Rachel responded by working more aggressively on him, bobbing up and down the length at a vigorous pace causing Edward to moan. When he had Monica's blouse and bra off, he moved his mouth down to her nipples and began to suck gently at first, then more rough with small nibbles from his teeth.

"Monica, I want to taste you." he said between groans and grunts Rachel was eliciting. Monica stood up and unzipped her skirt, pushing it and the petticoat underneath to floor. Leaving on her stockings and her boots, and climbed on to the couch and stood in front of Edward's face. He rested his head back on the back of the couch and she straddled his face, lowering herself to his mouth. He grabbed her thighs to hold her in place and then started working his tongue around herclit, which became instantly hard. Her wetness flowed freely, and he tasted her watery sweetness. He flattened his tongue and licked up from her tight entry to her clit which he flicked up and down with the tip of his tongue. Monica rode his face she grabbed his hair and grunted over and over again as Edward worked his tongue in and out of her. He kept pushing in and out as fast as he could with his tongue, while grabbing her ass and pulling her more into his mouth as she ground into his face. Monica began to rub herclit while she rode Edward's face, and not long after he felt her start to shiver.

"Oh God. Ooooooh god" was all Monica could say as she came. Edward kept licking her while she came down from her high. Edward helped Monica lift herself off of him, and he sat her down next to him on the couch. He focused his attention on Rachel as she continued to work his cock with her mouth.

"I want to see you fuck Rachel HARD!" Monica declared. Edward moved like a flash and in one fell swoop he pulled Rachel's head up, spun her around so her knees were on the floor, flung up her cheerleader skirt, yanked down her panties, and rammed inside her wetness. Monica reached over and kissed Rachel sloppily, with their tongues rolling around outside their mouths. Edward pushed deep into Rachel. She strained against him, not used to a cock the size and girth of Edward's. He thrust his hips quickly back and forth, working into her more and more, causing her wetness to increase and for her to open up as much as she could.

Edward slowed his pace a little to make sure he would not come. He wanted the evening to last a awhile longer. Rachel pulled Monica to her and buried her face in Monica's fleshy folds. "Eat me Rachel, eat my . Like that! Suck my clit hard. Oh yeah!" Monica instructed Rachel to go deeper, or lick harder and from what Edward could tell, Rachel obliged. After a long moan, Monica issued more commands. "Use your fingers baby, three to start" Rachel used three fingers of her right hand and slid them in to Monica all the way to the knuckle. She spread her fingers apart as she removed them and then contracted them together as she thrust back into Monica. Edward kept his tedious pace- fast enough to keep Rachel going but slow enough to keep himself from coming. Before long he felt Rachel's tight pussy contract while trying to push him out in a frenzy of muscles which were all knotted up.

Outside the apartment the moans and grunts of pleasure were muted. Chandler walked by sulking, figuring by having to have walked Janice home he had missed the best part of the evening- being with his friends. Then he heard the moans. The girls sounded like they were in trouble. It sounded like Edward was in there too. He was stuck- the girls needed help, but if Edward the vampire was attacking them, he would need reinforcements. Joey was his only hope. He raced over to the door to his and Joey's apartment.

Back inside Monica's place, Edward had increased his pace significantly. He was slapping into Rachel feverishly.

"Ungh, Oh, oh, oh, Fuck me Edward, FUCK me!" Rachel screamed. "Please, harder. Slam into me hard!"

Edward had been quiet, but decided to tease both of them a little. "You want me to fuck your pussy harder?" he asked coyly.

"Oh yes. Please ram me hard!" Rachel said in between her gulps of air, and Monica's moans and grunts as Rachel slid an additional fourth finger into her.

"But you'll have to give me Monica's ass then baby. Monica, you want me to fuck you in the ass don't you?" It was as much a statement as a question.

"Please. Fuck my ass Edward" Monica moaned. "Make Rachel cum and my ass is yours."

"And Rachel will fist your pussy while I am in your ass?" Asked Edward, as he continued thrusting in and out of Rachel.

"Yes. I'm going to fist Monica while you fuck her ass Edward." Rachel said, sounding more excited about getting her fist into Monica than coming on Edward's cock. With the pact sealed, Edward grabbed Rachel by the hips and slammed hard into her, slapping his balls against her almost to the point of pain. He made sure to pull out almost all the way and then ram her as hard as he could each time he slid back into her.

"OH. Edward, Ohhhhh gawwwwwd " Rachel shouted. Her grunts and moans became screams, he breath came in shallow gulps. When Edward removed his cock from her, liquid pushed out of Rachel's sopping wet pussy, first in a gush, then in a fine stream, her orgasm pulsing and making her squirt.

Rachel jumped up and ran into her room, and Monica and Edward looked at each other confused for a moment, before Rachel emerged with a bottle of lubricant and a medium sized vibrator. She immediately took charge. "Monica, get on your hands and knees, now" she said. Monica obliged and arched her back and ass towards Edward. Rachel came up behind them and squirted a large dollop of lube into Edward's hand. First he massaged some onto his cock, and then inserted two fingers and the rest of the lube into Monica's ass. Monica grunted and groaned as he prepared her. Then Rachel reached over and dripped a smaller amount of lube into her hands, rubbing both and putting a large drop on the head of the vibrator. She then crawled underneath Monica, and inserted four fingers into Monica again, and Monica responded by working with Rachel's rhythm as her hand fucked her pussy like a flat, wide cock. Rachel turned on the vibrator with her left hand and put it up against Monica'sclit.

"Now Edward, I know for a fact that this is Monica's first time. So be gentle. I want you to slide on finger in her for a minute. Go in and out slowly." Rachel instructed. An excited "Yes Ma'am" was all that Edward could utter as he snuck up behind her, and put his index finger into her. Monica could only spew out "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck" over and over again. After a minute or so, Rachel said "I think she is ready now." From underneath Monica Edward heard her tell him to mount her ass. He took the head of his cock and pushed slowly into her ass. The sphincter buckled as he slid the head of his extremely slick cock into her, inch by inch. At first Monica's ass resisted, but as he went slowly and filled her up, she soon was bucking against him, trying to push more of him into her. Edward's cock could feel Rachel's fingers inside of Monica's pussy. As he slowly got Monica used to his size in her ass, Rachel inserted her thumb into Monica pussy, and soon was able to push her hand in all the way to the wrist. Edward quickly built up steam, knowing that he would soon explode. Monica quaked almost immediately. He body was rocked with spasms and she tried to scream but could only get out a small guttural moan. Monica came quickly, repeatedly and hard, pinching and contracting around Edward's cock. Rachel withdrew her hand but kept the vibrator stationed on Monica'sclit . After a minute more of mild thrusting Monica said "I want you to come in my ass baby. Come in me Edward" and he lost it. Edward felt himself spasm deep inside Monica, squirting in spurts that seemed to go on for seconds and for a load that lasted a minute or more, making his balls ache from the pressure that was just released.

All three collapsed onto the carpet. Instinctively Edward reached out and pulled both onto his chest. They were each sweaty and spent. Monica broke the silence after a minute or two "Boy, am I glad you moved in..."

*****

As they left the party, out in the hall, Ross and Joey were talking about how funny Chandler had been acting lately.

"He's even weirder than usual" Ross was saying as Emmett came out of Monica's apartment.

"Hey guys. Thanks again for the great time. Me and Edward are really lucky to have made some new friends like you guys" Emmett said. He made eye contact with Joey throughout, almost ignoring Ross.

"Well, I really do have to go. See you guys later" Ross said, feeling as though both Joey and Emmett did not hear him.

When Ross was finally down the stairs and out of earshot, Joey, finally said to Emmett "How you doin'?" and gave him a sort of wink.

Emmett began to blush a little and said "So you have an early call tomorrow huh?"

Joey smiled "I do, but if you want to come in and have a beer or something that would be cool".

Emmett followed Joey into the apartment. Once inside, with the door shut, the men stood close to each other not saying a word, until Emmett took Joey By the hand to the kitchen counter, and pushed him against the counter. He flung Joey around, and kissed his neck and ear from behind, his right hand reaching around towards Joey's already erect cock.

Joey undid his pants, dropping them as Emmett did the same and quickly, smoothly inserted his dick into Joey. Joey grunted at first, the friction and tightness making it difficult for him. Emmett moved slowly as he could working to loosen Joey and make him more comfortable. Joey was laid out flat against the counter top, and Emmett pounding into his ass, when Chandler opened the door. Both men had their backs to chandler, and Joeys moans of pain and pleasure were loud. Chandler froze and thought to himself "_OH GOD! I'm too late! He's killing JOEY!"_ Chandler rushed from the room in a streak, shutting the door behind him.

Joey and Emmett looked at the door for a moment, and then Emmett recommissioned fucking Joey, whose ass by now was wide open and accepting of Emmett's dick from head to hilt, letting Emmett slip in and out comfortably.

"Oh Joey. You feel so fucking good. Stroke your cock for me, and cum while I fuck you". Joey complied. Emmett though it was odd that the big ones were always so submissive. Joey furiously stroked himself, trying to beat the time that Emmett was making inside him. Joey quickly felt himself reach the zenith. "unnnh I'm going to cum" he said to Emmett, who too felt himself reaching climax. As Emmett shot his load into Joey's tight and puckered asshole, Joey shot his cum all over the side of the counter.

"That was amazing!" said Joey.

******

Chandler wandered around the city for a good portion of the night,afraid to go home because he figured his friends were bat food. He had failed them. If only they had listened to him. Finally in his exhaustion he passed out for a few hours on the bench of the park nearby the apartments. He gathered a few scraps of newspaper over himself, and fell into a deep but uncomfortable slumber.

It was sunny and bright when Chandler woke. He shook off the newspapers on top of himself, and the Coke can that someone had placed on his head during the hours he was asleep. Chandler suddenly remembered his friends. He knew that eventually he would need to report the killings, but first, he needed a cigarette and a cup of coffee. Sleeping on the bench had not done him any favors. He lumbered along in the morning sun towards home, and stopped by Central Perk wondering how he would explain what he had saw to the police, To Mr. and , and Joey's large and confusing Italian family.

As Chandler shuffled to the counter to order his coffee he heard a familiar voice behind him say "Looks like someone got lucky last night".

Chandler whipped around and there on the couches, in their usual places were Joey, Monica, Rachel, and Ross.

"OH. MY. GOD! You guys are alive!" Chandler ran over to them and fell into the group giving each in turn a hug and a kiss

Ross chimed in "We won't be if you get too much closer- what is that smell on you?"

"I heard Edward and Emmett killing you guys last night! Well, Emmett killing Joey and Edward butchering Rachel and Monica! So I ran! I didn't know what to do, and eventually I got so tired I fell asleep in the park".

The four just looked at him for what seemed like forever.

"Seriously!" Chandler exclaimed

Rachel and Monica exchanged a quick glance and a small blush came over them both. Joey looked up at the ceiling and pretended to whistle. Ross looked at them all in confusion.

"Is this more of that vampire crap?" Monica asked, finally breaking the silence.

"It's not crap! I bet you all are under they're spell even right now!"

As Chandler continued to try and convince Monica, Rachel, and Joey that they were part of the army of the undead, Phoebe opened the door to the coffee shop and everyone heard her shout "Well, we're all really sorry to see you go! See you around some time".

Phoebe bounced over to the gang, all seated on the couch save for Chandler who was in one of the easy chairs.

"Those guys are so nice. Too bad they had to leave in a hurry." She smiled and waved at the barista, indicating she wanted a cup of her regular- Earl Grey Tea.

"Which guys?" asked Ross

"Edward and Emmett. I ran into them outside the apartment on the way over. Their father Carlisle has had an emergency and so they were leaving, heading back to Seattle. They said they won't be able to stay for the rest of the fall after all".

"Damn!" Joey, Monica, and Rachel said all at once, which made the others look at them for a moment.

"They really were nice guys Chandler" Ross said. "It's too bad we all didn't get to spend more time with them. I bet we all could have learned a thing or two from each other."

Chandler got up from the chair. "Well, at least we don't have any vampires to worry about any more" he said, walking off towards the door to go and take a long hot shower.

"What's with him?" Asked Phoebe?

"Chandler had this crazy idea that Emmett and Edward were vampires. He thought they tried to kill us last night" Rachel said laughing.

"They were totally vampires" Phoebe said with a smile. "but I don't think they were trying to _kill_ anyone..."

Everyone laughed for a moment, until they saw that Phoebe was serious.


End file.
